Say Cheese
by a2zmom
Summary: A bit of fun future fluff.


"Angel, where the hell are you?" Buffy sighed. She walked around the perimeter of the grocery store but he was nowhere to be found. She really hated going food shopping with him. You'd think that by this point, he would have finally gotten over his love of junk food but put him anywhere within fifty feet of snack food and he'd want to buy all of it.

She was about to head back to the cookie isle when he suddenly materialized in front of her. "Jeez," she said, jumping a little, "how did you do that?".

He shrugged. "If I was blind I'd be able to find you."

She snorted. "You realize that's the cheesiest thing you've said all day?'

"Seriously?" His forehead wrinkled as he concentrated. "Cheesier than my heart beats faster every time you're near?"

"Yeah. The blind thing definitely wins the Velveeta sweepstakes."

"Huh." A ridiculously self satisfied smirk appeared.

"I'd love to know where the broody guy I used to know disappeared to."

"I'm still broody. I was pretty morose last night," he pointed out.

Buffy shook her head, trying hard not to laugh. "I don't think getting into a funk because 'Dancing With the Stars' wasn't on counts." She peered into the shopping cart. "Two boxes of Oreos? And a package of frosted donuts? You are so going jogging later."

Taking a step towards her, his voice a low rumble, he said "I was thinking of working it off in a different fashion."

Buffy found it difficult not to shut her eyes and make a thoroughly inappropriate noise. Damn him and his voice of sex. Instead she steeled herself and looked him in the eye. "Oh, patrol?" She smiled. "It's been a few days. Should be fun."

"Not patrol." He took another step.

"So, you just want to let poor innocent people get killed by vampires?"  
"Patrol later. You first." And then he was kissing her.

She was clutching his shoulders hard, digging her fingers in while he let her know in no uncertain terms what she'd be in store for when they got home. When he finally stepped back, she was amused to see how flushed his face was.

She turned her head slightly and saw that a blue haired, sharp featured older woman was scowling at them. "You," she railed pointing at Angel, "I would expect as much." She turned her ire on Buffy. "But you should know better."

Buffy widened her stance slightly and pulled her shoulders back as her gaze went cold. Angel smiled slightly and relaxed. He had seen more than a few demons turn tail and run from a look that was a lot less threatening than the one she now sported.

"I feel in love with this man when I was sixteen." Her voice was ice. "My friends disapproved. My mom disapproved. The world disapproved so much that eventually it came down to him or the lives of every other person.  
"See, The Powers That Be decided we'd be more useful to them miserable than happy.

"I killed him. He killed me." She was practically snarling now. "He murdered people. I was suicidally depressed. Together and apart we've saved the world more times than I can count.

"He's loved other people. I've loved other people. There have been times I hated him so much that I would have gladly staked him and danced on his ashes. There have been times I hated myself so much that I could barely face another night. There have been times I've hated the world so much that all I wanted was for it all to burn.

"But through it all I knew one thing. That he always loved me. That he loved me so much that he would die for me. That he loved me so much that he was willing to spend eternity in darkness if it meant I might I get one more second in the light.

"And now here we are. Together. Finally. And no one is taking that away." Buffy huffed out an angry breath and then cocked her head.

"I feel sorry for you because no one is ever going to love you even a tenth as much as he loves me."

The woman closed and opened her mouth a few times, turned on her heel and scurried away.

"Oh G-d," Buffy groaned, "She totally thinks I'm a crazy person."

Angel's smile got broader. "She might just have been lactose intolerant and your speech had her seeking immediate medical attention."

"Just shoot me now. I can't believe I said all that."

He walked behind her and kissed the top of her head. "No. It was perfect."

She had no idea how he managed to pack so much emotion into so few words, but Angel was a man of many talents. She gave him a watery smile. "Wanna head over to the frozen section and pick up a carton of ice cream?"

" Cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip?"

"You know me too well."

"I'd suggest that as soon as we get home, you run in and put that ice cream away." Buffy gave him a puzzled look as she shoved it on top, but Angel simply smirked and continued. "Because when I walk in the door, I'm going to grab you, take you upstairs and rip your clothes off. By the time I'm through with you, you won't know your name."

She threaded her hand through his. "Now that does not sound cheesy at all. Let's go home."


End file.
